List of prestige classes
This is a list of prestige classes in the 3rd edition of the Dungeons and Dragons role-playing game. Prestige classes were introduced in third edition as a further means of individualizing a character. This list includes content for both the original 3rd edition and the 3.5 revision. Nearly every official supplement source book and most issues of Dragon magazine introduced new prestige classes. This list does not include prestige classes from third-party material offered under the d20 System or the Open Game License. It also does not include prestige classes in video games based on Dungeons & Dragons, such as the Neverwinter Nights series. Some prestige classes, such as the Bladesinger, Ur-Priest, and the Purple Dragon Knight, are printed in multiple sources. Sometimes there are slight revisions between these reprints, while others are exact duplications. As a result, there are fewer total prestige classes than the sum of those appearing in each source. ''Dungeon Master's Guide'' The prestige classes in the Dungeon Master's Guide were the first (and, to date, the only) prestige classes considered part of the core rules for the game. The 3rd edition Dungeon Master's Guide contained six original prestige classes; the 3.5 revision included these six, and added ten more. The Red Wizard prestige class was adapted from Forgotten Realms campaign-specific material. Because of its origins in Forgotten Realms, the Red Wizard is the only prestige class to appear in the Dungeon Master's Guide but not in the System Reference Document (SRD). Supplemental source books 3rd edition ''Book of Vile Darkness'' Book of Vile Darkness includes 18 prestige classes. *Cancer Mage *Demonologist *Diabolist (Epic ) *Disciple of Asmodeus *Disciple of Baalzebul *Disciple of Dispater *Disciple of Mammon *Disciple of Mephistopheles *Lifedrinker *Mortal Hunter *Soul Eater *Thrall of Demogorgon *Thrall of Graz'zt *Thrall of Juiblex *Thrall of Orcus *Ur-Priest *Vermin Lord *Warrior of Darkness () ''Defenders of the Faith'' Defenders of the Faith includes 14 prestige classes. *Church Inquisitor *Consecrated Harrier *Contemplative *Divine Oracle *Holy Liberator (Epic ) *Hospitaler (Epic) *Hunter of the Dead *Knight of the Chalice *Knight of the Middle Circle *Master of Shrouds *Sacred Exorcist *Sacred Fist *Templar (Epic) *Warpriest (Epic) ''Deities and Demigods'' Deities and Demigods includes 3 prestige classes. *Berserk *Justiciar of Taiia *Soldier of Light ''Epic Level Handbook'' Epic Level Handbook includes 9 prestige classes. As appropriate for the book's content, these classes have entrance requirements that limit them to characters above level 20. It also includes rules for continuing certain other prestige classes beyond their ten-level limits using the epic level rules. Unlike prestige classes from almost all other supplemental source books, these nine classes have been included in the SRD with the addition of the rules for epic levels. The SRD also includes epic levels for the Dungeon Master's Guide prestige classes (except the Red Wizard), including those in the 3.5 Dungeon Master's Guide, released after the Epic Level Handbook. *Agent Retriever *Cosmic Descryer *Divine Emissary *Epic Infiltrator *Guardian Paramount *High Proselytizer *Legendary Dreadnought *Perfect Wight *Union Sentinel ''Fiend Folio'' Fiend Folio includes 3 prestige classes. *Fiend of Blasphemy *Fiend of Corruption *Fiend of Possession ''Manual of the Planes'' Manual of the Planes includes 4 prestige classes. *Divine Agent *Gatecrasher *Planar Champion *Planeshifter ''Masters of the Wild'' Masters of the Wild includes 20 prestige classes. *Animal Lord *Bane of Infidels *Blighter *Bloodhound *Deepwood Sniper *Exotic Weapon Master *Eye of Gruumsh *Foe Hunter *Forsaker *Frenzied Berserker *Geomancer *Hexer *King/Queen of the Wild *Oozemaster *Shifter *Tamer of Beasts *Tempest *Verdant Lord *Watch Detective *Windrider ''Psionics Handbook'' Psionics Handbook includes 4 prestige classes. *Metamind *Pyrokineticist *Slayer *Soulknife ''Return to the Temple of Elemental Evil'' The module Return to the Temple of Elemental Evil includes one prestige class. *Doomdreamer ''Savage Species'' Savage Species includes 10 prestige classes. *Emancipated Spawn *Illithid Savant *Master of Flies *Scaled Horror *Siren *Slaad Brooder *Survivor *Sybil *Waverider *Yuan-Ti Cultist ''Song and Silence'' Song and Silence includes 10 prestige classes. *Dread Pirate *Dungeon Delver *Fang of Lolth *Outlaw of the Crimson Road *Royal Explorer *Spymaster *Temple Raider of Olidammara *Thief-Acrobat *Vigilante *Virtuoso ''Sword and Fist'' Sword and Fist includes 19 prestige classes. *Cavalier *Devoted Defender *Drunken Master *Duelist *Fist of Hextor *Ghostwalker *Gladiator *Halfling Outrider *Knight Protector of the Great Kingdom *Lasher *Master of Chains *Master Samurai *Ninja of the Crescent Moon *Order of the Bow Initiate *Ravager *Red Avenger *Tribal Protector *Warmaster *Weapon Master ''Tome and Blood'' Tome and Blood includes 15 prestige classes. *Acolyte of the Skin *Alienist *Arcane Trickster *Bladesinger *Blood Magus *Candle Caster *Dragon Disciple *Elemental Savant *Fatespinner *Mage of the Arcane Order *Mindbender *Pale Master *Spellsword *True Necromancer *Wayfarer Guide 3.5 revision ''Book of Exalted Deeds'' Book of Exalted Deeds includes 22 prestige classes. *Anointed Knight *Apostle of Peace *Beloved of Valarian *Celestial Mystic *Champion of Gwynharwyf *Defender of Sealtiel *Emissary of Barachiel *Exalted Arcanist *Fist of Raziel *Initiate of Pistis Sophia *Lion of Talisid *Prophet of Erathaol *Risen Martyr *Sentinel of Bharrai *Skylord *Slayer of Domiel *Stalker of Karash *Swanmay *Sword of Righteousness *Troubadour of Stars *Vassal of Bahamut *Wonderworker ''Cityscape'' Cityscape includes 3 prestige classes *Ebonmar Infiltrator *Crimson Scourge *Urban Savant ''Complete Adventurer'' Complete Adventurer includes 26 prestige classes. *Animal Lord *Beastmaster *Bloodhound *Daggerspell Mage *Daggerspell Shaper *Dread Pirate *Dungeon Delver *Exemplar *Fochlucan Lyrist *Ghost-Faced Killer *Highland Stalker *Maester *Master of Many Forms *Nightsong Enforcer *Nightsong Infiltrator *Ollam *Shadowbane Inquisitor *Shadowbane Stalker *Shadowmind *Spymaster *Streetfighter *Tempest *Thief-Acrobat *Vigilante *Virtuoso *Wild Plains Outrider ''Complete Arcane'' Complete Arcane includes 19 prestige classes. *Acolyte of the Skin *Alienist *Argent Savant *Blood Magus *Effigy Master *Elemental Savant *Enlightened Fist *Fatespinner *Geometer *Green Star Adept *Initiate of the Sevenfold Veil *Mage of the Arcane Order *Master Transmogrifist *Mindbender *Seeker of the Song *Sublime Chord *Suel Arcanamach *Wayfarer Guide *Wild Mage ''Complete Champion'' Complete Champion includes 11 prestige classes. *Fist of the Forest *Forest Reeve *Holt Warden *Mythic Exemplar *Ordained Champion *Paragnostic Apostle *Paragnostic Initiate *Sanctified One *Shadowspy *Shadowstriker *Squire of Legend ''Complete Divine'' Complete Divine includes 24 prestige classes. *Black Flame Zealot *Blighter *Church Inquisitor *Consecrated Harrier *Contemplative *Divine Crusader *Divine Oracle *Entropomancer *Evangelist *Geomancer *Holy Liberator *Hospitaler *Pious Templar *Radiant Servant of Pelor *Rainbow Servant *Sacred Exorcist *Sacred Fist *Seeker of the Misty Isle *Shining Blade of Heironeous *Stormlord (Epic ) *Temple Raider of Olidammara *Ur-Priest *Void Disciple *Warpriest ''Complete Mage'' Complete Mage includes 11 prestige classes. *Abjurant Champion *Eldritch Disciple *Eldritch Theurge *Enlightened Spirit *Holy Scourge *Lyric Thaumaturge *Master Specialist *Nightmare Spinner *Ultimate Magus *Unseen Seer *Wild Soul ''Complete Psionic'' Complete Psionic includes 8 prestige classes. *Anarchic Initiate *Ebon Saint *Ectopic Adept *Flayerspawn Psychic *Illumine Soul *Soulbow *Storm Disciple *Zerth Cenobite ''Complete Scoundrel'' Complete Scoundrel includes 13 prestige classes. *Avenging Executioner *Battle Trickster *Cloaked Dancer *Combat Trapsmith *Fortune's Friend *Gray Guard *Magical Trickster *Malconvoker *Master Of Masks *Mountebank *Psibond Agent *Spellwarp Sniper *Uncanny Trickster ''Complete Warrior'' Complete Warrior includes 36 prestige classes. *Bear Warrior *Bladesinger *Cavalier *Darkhunter *Darkwood Stalker *Dervish *Drunken Master *Exotic Weapon Master *Eye of Gruumsh *Frenzied Berserker *Gnome Giant-Slayer *Halfling Outrider *Hulking Hurler *Hunter of the Dead *Invisible Blade *Justicar *Kensai *Knight of the Chalice *Knight Protector *Master Thrower *Master of the Unseen Hand *Mindspy *Nature's Warrior *Occult Slayer *Order of the Bow Initiate *Purple Dragon Knight *Rage Mage *Ravager *Reaping Mauler *Ronin *Spellsword *Stonelord *Tattooed Monk *Thayan Knight *War Chanter *Warshaper ''Draconomicon'' Draconomicon includes 17 prestige classes. *Bloodscaled FuryD *Disciple of AshardalonD *Dispassionate Watcher of ChronepsisD *Dracolyte *Dragon AscendantTD *Dragonkith *Dragonrider *Dragonslayer *Dragonsong Lyricist *Dragonstalker *Elemental MasterD *Hidecarved DragonD *Hoardstealer *Initiate of the Draconic Mysteries *Platinum Knight *Sacred Warder of BahamutD *Talon of Tiamat *Unholy Ravager of TiamatD D=Prestige class for Dragontype Only (true dragons, landwyrms, elemental drakes, half dragons and draconic). TD=Prestige class for true Dragon only ''Dragon Magic'' Dragon Magic includes 7 prestige classes. *Diamond Dragon *Dragon Descendant *Dragon Lord *Hand of the Winged Masters *Pact-Bound Adept *Swift Wing *Wyrm Wizard ''Drow of the Underdark'' Drow of the Underdark includes 7 prestige classes. *Arachnomancer *Cavestalker *Demonbinder *Dread Fang of Lolth *Eye of Lolth *Insidious Corruptor *Kinslayer ''Dungeonscape'' Dungeonscape includes 3 prestige classes. *Beast Heart Adept *Dungeon Lord *Trapsmith ''Expanded Psionics Handbook'' Expanded Psionics Handbook includes 9 prestige classes. Three of the four prestige classes from the 3.0 Psionics Handbook were revised as prestige classes in this book. The fourth was adapted as the Soulknife base class. Unlike prestige classes from almost all other supplemental source books, these nine classes have been included in the SRD with the addition of the rules for psionics. *Cerebremancer *Elocater *Fist of Zuoken (SRD: Psionic Fist) *Illithid Slayer (SRD: Slayer) *Metamind *Psion Uncarnate *Pyrokineticist *Thrallherd *War Mind ''Expedition to Castle Ravenloft'' The module Expedition to Castle Ravenloft includes 1 prestige class. *Knight of the Raven ''Expedition to the Demonweb Pits'' The Expedition to the Demonweb Pits "super-adventure" includes 2 prestige classes. *Demonwrecker *Jaunter ''Fiendish Codex II'' Fiendish Codex II includes 4 prestige classes. *Hellbreaker *Hellfire Warlock *Hellreaver *Soulguard ''Frostburn'' Frostburn includes 10 prestige classes. *Cloud Anchorite *Cryokineticist *Disciple of Thrym *Frost Mage *Frostrager *Knight of the Iron Glacier *Primeval *Rimefire Witch *Stormsinger *Winterhaunt of Iborighu ''Ghostwalk'' Ghostwalk includes 4 prestige classes. *Arboreal Guardian *Bone Collector *Deathwarden Chanter *Ghost Slayer ''Heroes of Battle'' Heroes of Battle includes 4 prestige classes. *Combat Medic *Dread Commando *Legendary Leader *War Weaver ''Heroes of Horror'' Heroes of Horror includes 6 prestige classes. *Corrupt Avenger *Death Delver *Dread Witch *Fiend-Blooded *Purifier of the Hallowed Doctrine *Tainted Scholar ''Libris Mortis'' Libris Mortis includes 11 prestige classes. *Death's Chosen *Dirgesinger *Ephemeral Exemplar *Lurking Terror *Master of Radiance *Master of Shrouds *Master Vampire *Pale Master *Sacred Purifier *Tomb Warden *True Necromancer ''Lords of Madness'' Lords of Madness features 8 prestige classes. *Aboleth Savant *Abolisher *Beholder Mage *Darkrunner *Fleshwarper *Keeper of the Cerulean Sign *Sanctified Mind *Topaz Guardian ''Magic of Incarnum'' Magic of Incarnum features 10 prestige classes. *Incandescent Champion *Incarnum Blade *Ironsoul Forgemaster *Necrocarnate *Sapphire Hierarch *Soulcaster *Spinemeld Warrior *Totem Rager *Umbral Disciple *Witchborn Binder ''Miniatures Handbook'' Miniatures Handbook includes 7 prestige classes. *Bonded Summoner *Dragon Samurai *Havoc Mage *Skullclan Hunter *Tactical Soldier *War Hulk *Warchief ''Planar Handbook'' Planar Handbook includes 9 prestige classes. *Ardent Dilettante *Astral Dancer *Chaotician *Cipher Adept *Defiant *Doomguard *Elemental Warrior *Fatemaker *Visionary Seeker ''Races of Destiny'' Races of Destiny includes 7 prestige classes. *Chameleon *Loredelver *Menacing Brute *Outcast Champion *Scar Enforcer *Shadow Sentinel *Urban Soul ''Races of Stone'' Races of Stone includes 15 prestige classes. *Battlesmith *Blade Bravo *Cragtop Archer *Dawncaller *Deepwarden *Divine Prankster *Earth Dreamer *Goliath Liberator *Iron Mind *Peregrine Runner *Runesmith *Shadowcraft Mage *Stoneblessed *Stonedeath Assassin *Stonespeaker Guardian ''Races of the Dragon'' Races of the Dragon includes 5 prestige classes. *Disciple of the Eye *Dracolexi *Dragon Devotee *Dragonheart Mage *Singer of Concordance ''Races of the Wild'' Races of the Wild includes 8 prestige classes. *Arcane Hierophant *Champion of Corellon Larethian *Luckstealer *Ruathar *Skypledged *Stormtalon *Whisperknife *Wildrunner ''Sandstorm'' Sandstorm includes 6 prestige classes. *Ashworm Dragoon *Lord of Tides *Sand Shaper *Scion of Tem-Et-Nu *Scorpion Heritor *Walker in the Waste ''Shattered Gates of Slaughtergarde'' The Shattered Gates of Slaughtergarde adventure contains 4 prestige classes. *Dark Scholar *Serene Guard *Solar Channeler *Twisted Lord ''Stormwrack'' Stormwrack includes 7 prestige classes. *Knight of the Pearl *Legendary Captain *Leviathan Hunter *Scarlet Corsair *Sea Witch *Stormcaster *Wavekeeper ''Tome of Battle'' Tome of Battle: The Book of Nine Swords includes 8 prestige classes. *Bloodclaw Master *Bloodstorm Blade *Deepstone Sentinel *Eternal Blade *Jade Phoenix Mage *Master of Nine *Ruby Knight Vindicator *Shadow Sun Ninja ''Tome of Magic'' Tome of Magic includes 15 prestige classes. *Acolyte of the Ego *Anima Mage *Bereft *Brimstone Speaker *Child of Night *Disciple of the Word *Fiendbinder *Knight of the Sacred Seal *Master of Shadow *Noctumancer *Scion of Dantalion *Shadowblade *Shadowsmith *Tenebrous Apostate *Witch Slayer ''Weapons of Legacy'' Weapons of Legacy includes one prestige class. *Legacy Champion Campaign setting-specific sources Dragonlance Only prestige classes from the Dragonlance Campaign Setting appear in this list. All further Dragonlance books that have been published for 3rd edition were licensed to a third-party publisher. ''Dragonlance Campaign Setting'' Dragonlance Campaign Setting, released under 3.5 rules, includes 12 prestige classes. *Dragon Rider *Inquisitor *Knight of the Crown *Knight of the Lily *Knight of the Rose *Knight of the Skull *Knight of the Sword *Knight of the Thorn *Legendary Tactician *Righteous Zealot *Steel Legionnaire *Wizard of High Sorcery Eberron ''Dragonmarked'' Dragonmarked, released under 3.5 rules, includes 12 prestige classes. *Black Dog *Blade of Orien *Cyre Scout *Deneith Warden *Durak'ash *Medani Prophet *Nosomatic Chirurgeon *Shadow Hunter *Silver Key *Storm Sentry *Unbound Scroll *Vadilis Beastkeeper ''Eberron Campaign Setting'' Eberron Campaign Setting, released under 3.5 rules, includes 8 prestige classes. *Dragonmark Heir *Eldeen Ranger *Exorcist of the Silver Flame *Extreme Explorer (Epic ) *Heir of Siberys *Master Inquisitive *Warforged Juggernaut *Weretouched Master ''Explorer's Handbook'' Explorer's Handbook, released under 3.5 rules, includes 3 prestige classes. *Cataclysm Mage *Thunder Guide *Windwright Captain ''Faiths of Eberron'' Faiths of Eberron, released under 3.5 rules, includes 5 prestige classes. *Argent Fist *Escalation Mage *Planar Shepherd *Sovereign Speaker *Thief of Life ''Five Nations'' Five Nations, released under 3.5 rules, includes 5 prestige classes. *Bone Knight *Cyran Avenger *Dark Lantern *Knight Phantom *Silver Pyromancer ''Magic of Eberron'' Magic of Eberron, released under 3.5 rules, includes 8 prestige classes. *Alchemist Savant *Deadgrim *Dragon Prophet *Elemental Scion of Zilargo *Impure Prince *Quori Mindhunter *Renegade Mastermaker *Vigilant Sentinel of Aerenal ''Player's Guide to Eberron'' Player's Guide to Eberron, released under 3.5 rules, includes 3 prestige classes. *Gatekeeper Mystagogue *High Elemental Binder *Revenant Blade ''Races of Eberron'' Races of Eberron, released under 3.5 rules, includes 8 prestige classes. *Atavist *Cabinet Trickster *Moonspeaker *Quori Nightmare *Reachrunner *Recaster *Reforged *Spellcarved Soldier ''Secrets of Xen'drik'' Secrets of Xen'drik, released under 3.5 rules, includes 3 prestige classes. *Landforged Walker *Primal Scholar *Scorpion Wraith ''Secrets of Sarlona'' Secrets of Sarlona, released under 3.5 rules, includes 1 prestige class. *Haztaratain Forgotten Realms ''Champions of Ruin'' Champions of Ruin, released under the 3.5 rules, includes 6 prestige classes. *Black Blood Cultist *Justice of Weald and Woe *Night Mask Deathbringer *Shade Hunter *Thayan Gladiator *Vengeance Knight ''Champions of Valor'' Champions of Valor, released under the 3.5 rules, includes 4 prestige classes. *Knight of the Flying Hunt *Knight of the Weave *Moonsea Sentinel *Triadic Knight ''City of Splendors'' City of Splendors: Waterdeep, released under the 3.5 rules, includes 4 prestige classes. *Gray Hand Enforcer *Knight of the Blue Moon *Moonstar Agent *Sun Soul Monk ''Faiths and Pantheons'' Faiths and Pantheons, released under 3.0 rules, includes 20 prestige classes. *Arachne *Auspician *Doomguide *Dreadmaster (Epic) *Dweomerkeeper (Epic) *Elemental Archon *Forest Master *Goldeye *Heartwarder *Horned Harbinger *Nightcloak *Ocular Adept *Silverstar *Stormlord *Strifeleader *Sword Dancer (Epic) *Techsmith *Waveservant *Wearer of Purple *Windwalker ''Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting'' Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting, released under the 3.0 rules, includes 13 prestige classes. *Arcane Devotee *Archmage *Divine Champion *Divine Disciple *Divine Seeker *Guild Thief *Harper Scout *Hathran *Hierophant *Purple Dragon Knight *Red Wizard *Runecaster *Shadow Adept ''Lords of Darkness'' Lords of Darkness, released under 3.0 rules, includes 5 prestige classes. *Darkmask *Entropist *Spur Lord *Thayan Knight *Zhentarim Skymage ''Lost Empires of Faerûn'' Lost Empires of Faerûn, released under the 3.5 rules, includes 5 prestige classes. *Cultist of the Shattered Peak *Glorious Servitor *Magelord *Olin Gisir *Sunmaster ''Magic of Faerûn'' Magic of Faerûn, released under 3.0 rules, includes 11 prestige classes. *Gnome Artificer *Guild Wizard of Waterdeep *Harper Mage *Harper Priest *Incantatrix *Mage-Killer *Master Alchemist *Mystic Wanderer *Spelldancer *Spellfire Channeler *War Wizard of Cormyr ''Player's Guide to Faerûn'' Player's Guide to Faerûn, released under the 3.5 rules, includes 30 prestige classes: 20 for standard play, 2 for epic levels, 1 for psionic characters, 4 for use with the Book of Vile Darkness and 3 for the Book of Exalted Deeds. Many of these are revisions or reprints of classes published in other Forgotten Realms source books before the 3.5 revision. *Arcane Devotee *Black Blood Hunter (Vile) *Celebrant of Sharess (Exalted) *Cognition Thief (Psionic) *Divine Champion *Divine Disciple *Divine Seeker *Evereskan Tomb Guardian *Eye of Horus-Re *Hammer of Moradin *Harper Agent *Harper Paragon (Exalted) *Hathran *Incantatrix *Justiciar of Tyr *Maiden of Pain (Vile) *Martyred Champion of Ilmater (Exalted) *Monk of the Long Death *Morninglord of Lathander *Netherese Arcanist (Epic) *Purple Dragon Knight *Runecaster *Shaaryan Hunter *Shadow Adept *Shadow Thief of Amn *Slime Lord (Vile) *Spellfire Hierophant (Epic) *Spellguard of Silverymoon *Yathrinshee (Vile) *Zhentarim Spy ''Power of Faerûn'' Power of Faerûn, released under the 3.5 rules, includes two prestige classes. *Court Herald *Merchant Prince ''Races of Faerûn'' Races of Faerûn released under the 3.0 rules, includes 9 prestige classes. *Battlerager *Bladesinger *Breachgnome *Elven High Mage *Great Rift Skyguard *Orc Warlord *Spellsinger *Warrior Skald *Warsling Sniper ''Serpent Kingdoms'' Serpent Kingdoms, released under the 3.5 rules, includes 6 prestige classes. *Ancient Master *Coiled Cabalist *Fang of Sseth *Master of Vipers *Naga Overlord *Serpent Slayer ''Shining South'' Shining South, released under the 3.5 rules, includes 9 prestige classes. *Crinti Shadow Marauder *Great Rift Deep Defender *Halruaan Elder *Halruaan Magehound *Hand of the Adama *Jordain Vizier *Luiren Marchwarden *Maquar Crusader *Scourge Maiden ''Silver Marches'' Silver Marches, released under the 3.0 rules, includes 6 prestige classes. *Giant-Killer *Hordebreaker *Knight-Errant of Silverymoon *Orc Scout *Peerless Archer *Wild Scout ''Unapproachable East'' Unapproachable East, released under the 3.5 rules, includes 12 prestige classes. *Aglarondan Griffonrider *Black Flame Zealot *Durthan *Master of the Yuirwood *Nar Demonbinder *Nentyar Hunter *Raumathari Battlemage *Runescarred Berserker *Shou Disciple *Talontar Blightlord *Telflammar Shadowlord *Thayan Slaver ''Underdark'' Underdark, released under the 3.5 rules, includes 12 prestige classes. *Arachnomancer *Cavelord *Deep Diviner *Drow Judicator *Illithid Body Tamer *Imaskari Vengeance Taker *Inquisitor of the Drowning Goddess *Prime Underdark Guide *Sea Mother Whip *Shadowcrafter *Vermin Keeper *Yathchol Webrider Oriental Adventures ''Oriental Adventures'' Oriental Adventures, released under the 3.0 rules, includes 27 prestige classes. Many of these classes were intended to support the Rokugan campaign setting. All further source books for Rokugan were published by AEG. *Akodo Champion *Battle Maiden *Bayushi Deceiver *Bear Warrior *Blade Dancer *Daidoji Bodyguard *Eunuch Warlock *Hida Defender *Henshin Mystic *Iaijutsu Master *Kishi Charger *Maho-Bujin *Maho-Tsukai *Mantis Mercenary *Mirumoto Niten Master *Moto Avenger *Ninja Spy *Shadow Scout *Shapeshifter *Shiba Protector *Shintao Monk *Singh Rager *Tattooed Monk *Void Disciple *Weapon Master *Witch Hunter *Yakuza ''Prestige Classes in NWN 2'' *Arcane Scholar of Candlekeep *Neverwinter Nine *Red Dragon Disciple *Red Wizard of Thay ''Dragon'' magazine Dragon magazine has published over 200 prestige classes. Many of these prestige classes were reprinted in sourcebooks later. * 274 The Mystic * 275 The Duelist * 280 Divine Champion / Eldritch Master * 281 Zerth Cenobite / Arcanopath Monk / Truth Seeker / Psi-hunter * 282 Blessed of Gruumsh * 283 Shining Blade of Heironeous / Radiant Servant of Pelor / Fleet Runner of Ehlonna / Mighty Contender of Kord / Flame Steward * 284 Dragonkith * 285 Lightbearer / Silverstar * 286 Elder Druid / Nightcloak * 287 The Athar / The Cipher / The Sensate / The Sinker / The Taker / The Xaositect / Fiend Slayer / Dreadmaster * 288 Lifedrinker * 289 Poison Fist / Ghost-faced Killer / Weightless Foot * 290 Justicar / Dancer of Sharess * 291 Gnome Giant Killer * 292 Cave Stalker / Fiend Binder / Prairie Runner / The Darkwood Stalker * 293 Nightsong Enforcer / The Glaive of Azharadian * 294 Windsinger / Nightsong Infiltrator / The Green Hunter * 295 Primal Rager / Fierce Grappler / Brawler / Master Siege Engineer * 296 Dragonscribe / Knight of the Scale / Heartseeker / Vengeance Sworn / Dragon Mystic / Sphere Minion / Illithidkin / Snake Servant / Waker of the Beast / Acolyte of the Fist * 297 Shadar Sentinel / Soulreaver / Arcane Lord / Bow Master / Perfected One / Stalwart Warden / Unholy Ravager / World Guardian / Master of the Secret Sound / Knight of the Chase * 298 Deep Avenger / Gloomblade / Gray Sage / Bloodsister / Nightshade / Kabuki Warrior / Dragon Warrior * 299 Reaper's Child / Monk of the Enabled Hand / Dwarven Thane / Orc Blademaster * 300 Faceless Ones / Deep Thrall / Shoal Servant / Tiger Mask / The Flesheater * 302 The Tainted / Mask of Johydee * 307 Battlepriest of Cormyr / Council Mage of Cormyr / Noble Adventurer / Moon Drover of Cormyr / Royal Scout of Cormyr / Whitehorn / Follower of the Skyserpent / Tree-Friend / Artist's Vengeance / Ranger of the Night's Watch * 308 Aeromancer / Ordinator / Empowered * 310 Branch Dancer / Mole / Jobber / Magic Filcher / Stoneface * 311 Battle Howler of Gruumsh / Green Whisperer / Memory Smith / Metal Master / The Mourner / Worldspeaker * 312 Oppressor / Poisoner / Replacement Killer * 313 Mind Mage * 314 Heartfire Fanner / Master of the North Wind / Master of the South Wind / Master of the East Wind / Master of the West Wind / Darkwater Knight / Earthshaker / Firestorm Berserker / Icesinger / Purebreath Devotee * 315 Silverhair Knight / Companion of the Dead / Shark Cultist / Harmonium Peacekeeper / Anarchromancer / Omatu Master / Eagle Knight / Jaguar Knight / Boge of Nomog-Geaya * 316 Master Inquisitive * 317 Osteomancer / Flux Adept / Cerebrex / Ranger Knight of Furyondy / Battleguard of Tempus * 318 Scout Warlord / Battlemage Warlord / Driven Leader Warlord * 319 Aerial Avenger / Shen * 321 The Infused / Barber / Corsair / Holy Slayer / Mamluk / Arvoreen's Keeper / Arvoreen's Warder * 322 Shadow Apostle / Deathstalker of Bhaal * 323 Spirit Speaker * 324 Sworn Slayer * 325 Bowman Charger * 326 Shaper of Form * 328 Chimeric Champion of Garl Glittergold / Itinerant Warder of Yondalla / Justice Hammer of Moradin / Mystic Keeper of Corellon Larethian / Force Missile Mage * 329 Thrall of Pazuzu * 330 Jester * 333 Thrall of Fraz-Urb'luu * 335 Charlatan * 337 Thrall of Zuggtmoy * 338 Wormhunter * 339 Athasian Dragon / Incantifier / Son of Mercy * 340 Master Astrologer * 341 Thrall of Baphomet * 345 Thrall of Kostchtchie * 349 Thrall of Dagon * 353 Thrall of Malcanthet * 354 Totemic Demonslayer * 357 Spell Sovereign / Thrall of Demogorgon * 360 Thrall of Graz'zt References External links *Comprehensive list, as of 07-21 July 2005 *Wizards of the Coast Prestige Class List prestige classes, List of